


Not their place

by fantasybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock's being bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Anderson and Donovan bullying Sherlock and he has more than one or two things to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not their place

John hung up on Harry, who had been ranting drunkenly down the phone to him. He walked back into the house which was full of police officers as it was a crime scene. John headed for the bedroom where Sherlock had been last and as he opened the door he found Sherlock stood with his back against a wall and was staring at a group of people opposite him.

Opposite him stood Anderson, Donovan, Jones, Frank and Smith all laughing and talking loudly. John stayed by the door, still unnoticed by the officers.

“Sherlock, you’re such a freak and a liar. Do you want to know what I think, I think that that Doctor only hangs out with you because he’s got problems right? He had that limp thing and doesn’t he have that post traumatic disorder thing too? And what I think is the only reason he hangs out with you is because you’re such a freak that it makes him look good. You don’t really have friends; don’t fool yourself, who would want to be friends with somebody like you? You’re a monster and a freak.” Anderson hollered and the group laughed.

“Why don’t you go cry to mummy? That’s what you call her, isn’t it? You still call your mother ‘mummy’. What a baby, pretending to be better than us and more intelligent and mature than us when you still call your mum ‘mummy’. God, what are you, three?” Donavon asked.

Sherlock remained still and emotionless as the taunts carried on.

Lestrade was about to enter the room but John caught his arm and he stayed still. John gestured for him to watch and remain quiet. Lestrade nodded and watched.

“No-one could ever love you, Sherlock. Not that brother of yours with the umbrella, not your mummy and certainly not John. You have no feelings; you’re incapable of feeling one single thing for anyone. I bet you’ve never even laughed! You are such a weirdo.” Said Anderson and they all laughed again.

John had had enough, and so had Lestrade. The ex-army doctor and the detective inspector stormed in and stood between the group of bullies and Sherlock.

John was first to speak... well shout “Don’t you dare call him those things. He is capable of feelings and so much more, you have no idea! You’re all so close-minded and cruel! You’re so scared of his mind that you have resorted to bullying him to make yourselves feel better about yourself. You’re the immature ones, bullying someone. What matters that he calls his mum ‘mummy’, that isn’t any of your business. Everyone has different upbringings and it is not your place to taunt people because they use different words than you. And I don’t hang out with Sherlock because he makes me look good. I hang out with him because he’s a brilliant person and human being and I love him. Yes, that’s right, I love him. He is my best friend and he is my boyfriend and I love him and he shows me every day that he has feelings and he is most definitely capable of love. You have no right to talk about Sherlock like that and you have no right to talk about my personal problems. Yes, I had a limp, yes, I have PTSD, but do not treat my illness like it is something to laugh about, trust me, it isn’t. I want an apology, but most importantly, I want you to apologise to my amazing, brilliant and gorgeous boyfriend who did not deserve any of those cruel and untrue words you called him.”

The group of five said quiet apologies and were blushing at being caught.

John walked over to stand next to Sherlock, kissing his cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John and smiled at him.

Lestrade though, wasn’t finished with them.

“John may have let you off lightly, but I am your boss and I will decide how to discipline you. We are officers here to protect people and make the public feel safe, not bully the public. We are meant to help people and show people that diversity is okay, you were doing the complete opposite. Smith, Frank and Jones, I did not witness any proper bullying from you, but I want you to take a course about people to improve your complete lack of knowledge of how to treat people. Anderson, Donavon, you are suspended until further notice and I will be taking this to a higher authority.” Lestrade said.

Anderson and Donavon were about to protest but with a look from Lestrade they quickly stopped.

Sherlock and John made their way outside to call a cab and go home. As they waited on the pavement John entwined his hand with Sherlock’s and reached up to give Sherlock a proper kiss. When he pulled away Sherlock smiled at him.

“Thank you for being there, but John, I honestly don’t care what anybody but you think. Their words didn’t hurt me.” Sherlock said.

“That may be, love, but what they were saying was wrong and I don’t want you having to deal with that on your own. They are liars and they had no place saying those things to you. They don’t even know you.” John said passionately.

Sherlock smiled “I love you, John.”

“I love you too.” John said and with one more kiss they hailed a cab and went home.


End file.
